


Alpha Compatability

by xax



Series: prompt fills [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boypussy, Cervical Penetration, Come Inflation, Double Anal Penetration, Double Dicks, Double Vaginal Penetration, Excessive Come, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, PWP, Quadruple Knotting, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: In which Scott is affected by some of Theo's breeding pheremones. Also Theo has breeding pheremones.
Relationships: Theo/Scott
Series: prompt fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816180
Comments: 6
Kudos: 206





	Alpha Compatability

Scott woke up humping his bed, his sheets already a mess of pre. He whined into his pillow, feeling his knot pop from his sheath with a muffled slurp. He'd been on-edge since the past full moon, control fraying. He'd been having trouble controlling his shift, the way he hadn't been since he first got bitten. But the full moon was nearly two weeks ago now, and he'd been hoping the upcoming new moon would do... something. Fix it, somehow. Instead, if anything, the changes had gotten more extreme: he hadn't been able to shift his dick back to normal for a few days now, and each day it'd felt a little bigger, a little heavier. The flesh of his dick was an even deeper red, raw and rich, and around his knot was starting to mottle purple. His balls ached constantly, swollen and bloated, and he'd been leaking into his sheath even soft, building up a scummy mess of trapped cum that he had to milk out of his sheath every evening or else he'd start leaking in the night. Not that that helped him now, with his sheets totally drenched with rank dog pre.

Scott reached down with a clawed hand to grind his knuckles against his knot, huffing and panting. His cock twitched, bending in a rubbery arch as he humped the mattress, knot beating between his thighs. He came with a roar, head buried in his pillow, and rode out the overwhelming, minute-long orgasm, drenching his sheets even more with his fresh load.

He only barely had time to strip the sheets and rinse himself off before heading to school. He kept getting whiffs of himself: maybe not detectable to a human, but he stunk of arousal, drenched in the scent of his alpha load.

He nearly popped a knot in the middle of History, and then squirmed and struggled so much through lacrosse practice that he ended up knotting his own sheath, dazed and slumped to the ground as he dumped a load into his gym shorts. He'd taken a fall earlier, and the mud streaked across his front partially hid the slimy mess oozing down his legs, but— but it was still pretty obvious.

By the time he got home he was a wreck, sheath still oozing a mess of old cum and fresh pre, and he milked out another two loads in the shower, nearly clogging the drain. His cock shuddered and twisted in his hand, practically squirming, and Scott had to muffle his roar as he came hard, balls aching, as he pumped out a thick, greyish slurry, stringier and goopier than before. He sagged back against the shower wall, gasping for breath, only dimly aware of how his cock tangled between his fingers. It took him stroking his cock, rubbery and pliant, the muscle coiling across the back of his hand, for him to really realize: his cock was a thick, muscular tentacle, vaguely prehensile. Dazed in the aftermath of his orgasm, there didn't really seem like there was much to do with that information; Scott just kept stroking his cock, eking out the dregs of his stringy load. He was a vet; of course he knew his dog dick — when it was a dog dick — had a *bone* in it. But now, feeling across the turgid length, it was fleshy all the way through, something he could easily bend and twist as he stroked.

He woke up the next morning knotting his sheath again.

Scott groaned into his pillow, half exasperated and half aroused, as his cock pumped out a fresh load of thick, soupy cum, totally drenching his spare set of sheets.

It was the weekend, and also the new moon, so it was reasonable that the whole pack hang out and do... wolf stuff. Pack meeting. Scott's head was a little fuzzy. He could feel his cock squirming around in his sheath, fatter and heavier yet still. Every day felt like an added weight between his legs, like he had an anchor chained in place, dangling between his thighs. His balls jounced, gone huge and dense, bulging out in lopsided curves, and sunk beneath his sheath he could feel strange bloated new shapes pulse inside him: prostate grotesquely oversized, maybe, spermatic ducts branching off into swollen new chambers. He dug down into his taint, grinding his fingers against the root of his cock, and that alone got him off, forcing a sobbing, mewling orgasm out of him as his new tentacle-cock gushed out an immense murky load of burbling slime, squirting from his flooded sheath and streaking all down his thighs.

He was flushed and sweaty, and he cock never stopped leaking — even after cleaning himself up afterwards, his packed sheath was sloshing and slurping only minutes later, already threatening to brim over. The slight pressure against his sheath from simply _walking_ was enough to send a full-body pulse through him, waves of heat and pleasure racing across his skin, focusing on the trapped tentacle of his dick, forcing it to burble and spit, ooze slowly spilling from his sheath and soaking down the shaggy fur there, until he was slimy and matted. He stumbled his way through talking to everybody, acutely aware everybody in the room could smell how turned-on and cum-drenched he was, and practically fled the meeting the second it was done.

Well, almost fled. "Scott?" somebody called, and he turned to find Theo standing in the doorway, looking at him with concern.

"Uh, hey," he said. His voice rasped in his throat, deeper than usual.

"You feeling okay?" Theo said, stepping closer. "You look a little feverish, maybe?"

"We're werewolves," Scott said, taking a step back to match Theo's. All he could smell was the stink of his own arousal. "We don't get sick."

"Still..." Theo said, still stepping closer, until Scott backed himself against the wall with a _thump_. "You sure you're okay?" He reached out, hand grazing Scott's arm, and the contact felt electric, sending a hot thrum of arousal up through Scott's body. 

Scott let out a shaky moan, flushed bright red, and tripped over his own feet trying to slid to the side, sprawling on the ground on his ass and, incidentally, letting his baggy shorts drape down over his crotch and reveal the immense swollen mound of his bloated sheath. It lurched, cock squirming inside, hungry and needy, and Scott let out another embarrassed moan, eyes fluttering shut as his cock pushed free from his sheath with a lewd _squelch_.

Theo's hand pressed against his arm, and Scott opened his eyes to see Theo kneeling between his spread legs, looking down at the growing wet splotch across the front of his shorts. "Oh," Theo said, looking up at him, his eyes dilated, his cheeks flushed. "Uh, this is— actually I think this might be my fault?" He said, flushed and bashful himself, and cutting through the thick fog of Scott's arousal was an answering note: the heat of Theo's body, heady and spicy. Scott's cock lurched, thrashing inside his sheath. Theo's hand slid down his chest, peeling back the waistband of his shorts. Scott had started wearing jocks just for the support, to keep his giant, fist-sized balls from bashing against his thighs and bruising, and the giant lump of his sheath-and-balls beneath his sodden jock looked like nothing that could ever fit on a human body. Theo whimpered, hand sliding over the taut fabric — Scott's entire body jerked, reflexive, grinding his pulsing mound against Theo's hand — and then he hooked his fingers into the side of the jock pouch and pulled it to the side, letting the full, impossible bulk of Scott's cock lurch out into the open.

"Theo, what—" Scott said, dazed, hips automatically bucking up into Theo's touch as he stroked across Scott's inner thigh, fingers already dripping with slime. His cock lurched out from his sheath, wet and gurgling, immediately spraying a massive gush of strange slime across Theo's front.

His cock was even more transformed than it had been this morning: a huge rubbery tentacle, deep red-purple, with the pointed cocktip covered in smooth, slick divots that were all steadily oozing slime. His sheath burned, a strange tearing feeling coming from inside him, and then with a woozy push his cock-tentacle pushed out further: beneath his bulky, fist-sized knot he had _another_ knot, bigger and lumpier, flesh mottled and raw, split up into six swollen chambers by thick crescent divots. His cock folded over itself, a writhing snake pooling across Theo's abs, with Scott's lopsided knots huge and rubbery pinned between them.

Theo moaned, lurching forward, grinding their chests together as he pinned Scott to the ground. His hand worked between them, shoving his own pants down, and Scott only had a moment to realize, oh, they were definitely about to fuck. He didn't know what he was expecting — Theo with a human dick, or a shifted dog dick too — but it definitely wasn't for Theo to have a fat, puffy cunt between his legs, outer lips huge and engorged, inner lips so swollen they bulged out in the open. Theo moaned, rutting his cunt against Scott's sheath, the stiff hair there digging into his plush flesh, and in an instant Scott's cock twisted and lurched, smearing across Theo's thighs before diving into him, plugging him up deep. They both moaned, Theo arching forward, Scott bucking up, dragging him down, forcing the muscular arch of his tentacle-cock deep into Theo's hungry cunt, slamming his first knot against his splayed lips with a sharp _crack_ and a spray of ooze.

"Theo?!" Scott said between pants, body reflexively bucking up into him, cock spreading Theo's fat lips into an obscene gape. His knot strained against his open cunt, slick and slippery as it slurped half-inside only to pull back out with a wrenching _pop_ that made both of them whine. Deep inside him, Scott's prehensile cock twisted and squirmed, writhing inside him, carving him open around the slimy fat spire of Scott's mutated dog dick.

Theo rode him, whining and panting, struggling to shove his pants down past his knees until Scott simply tore them apart at the crotch, letting Theo sink down an iota deeper, letting Scott's first knot solidly smack between his lips and lodge in place, cradled there by the hungry, clenching muscles of his cunt. Theo was squirming, milking out squirts of pre into his depths. "It's—" Theo said, red-faced, and broke off into a shaky moan as he came around Scott's fat cock, sloppily squirting a mess of juices across Scott's knots, making each thrust *schlopp* wetter and wetter as he rode his way through his orgasm, each push sinking himself further down onto Scott's knot. "It's my—" he tried again, whining as he rutted against Scott's sheath, letting out a guttural moan when his cunt finally spasmed and gaped, letting Scott's first knot slam all the way into him, leaving his lips flushed and puffy, bruised from the sheer stretch. Scott growled, claws digging into Theo's ass as he rutted up, smashing the dense bulk of his second knot against Theo's splayed cunt: pulling back enough to threaten to yank his first knot out, then surging deeper, cramming it back inside only to grind the giant, lopsided bulk of his second knot against Theo's gaped lips.

Theo keened, arching his back, cunt bulging out into a giant mound as Scott's first knot took, swelling inside him even as Scott kept fucking him with it, brutally dragging him up and down against the fist-sized bulk of his smaller knot.

"It's my pheremones," Theo said with a shaky sigh, stuck on Scott's cock, weakly grinding back and forth as they gushed stringy pre into his depths. "I was the Dread Doctors' breeding experiment," he said. "But they could never find an Alpha my body responded to."

At 'breeding' Scott's cock lurched, twisting inside Theo. It spiraled around, hungrily questing deeper. His body burned, sheath pulsing and lurching, and there was another hot sensation of tearing inside him — sensation so sharp it was impossible to tell if it even hurt. Something lurched inside him, and Scott had a single hysterical moment of thinking, _three_ knots?!, before something slithered inside him. A second cock burst out into the open, leaving him feeling hollowed-out as his massive, forearm-thick cock was joined by a twin: first knot popping out into the open with a _spang_ , leaving his sheath aching, followed sluggishly by his second — fourth — knot forcing its way through the bottleneck of his sheath, leaving him with a writhing, twining mass of flesh spilling out from his crotch. Something internal deep inside him spasmed, the hollow space where his second cock had been growing flattening, compressing, as new muscles clenched tight, and the motion spewed a massive fountain of slimy sheath fluid out around his cocks, painting their fronts in cords of dripping ooze.

All Scott could do was pant, chest heaving as he gasped for breath, his second cock twining up across Theo's stomach, cutting through the slathered mess. He could hardly control his tentacle-cocks' motions; they twisted and lurched, dragging the rest of his body with them, and Scott looked on in horror as his second cock twisted down, tip digging against the arch of Theo's cunt, scraping against his fat clit as it struck: forcing itself into his hungry cunt alongside his other cock. "No!" he yelped, but the sound was drowned out by Theo's bellowing groan: his eyes rolled back into his head, his hips mindlessly humping down against Scott's hips. "Yessssss," Theo moaned, cunt spasming and warping, stretching open impossibly as Scott crammed his second dick past his knot, cocks twisting around each other in a tapering helix, their conjoined bulk so huge Scott could see them squirming around through the flesh of Theo's stomach.

Scott howled, sprawled back, clawed hands on Theo's thighs, abruptly thinking of nothing else but properly breeding Theo, of getting his knots shoved all the way inside. The first knot on his second cock knocked against Theo's cunt, digging into the bruised flesh of his swollen lips, and Scott bodily hauled Theo down, ramming his knot against the swollen rim of his cunt, forcing him open in a way that would've torn apart any non-werewolf. Theo just moaned, mouth slack and hanging open, eyes rolled back into his head, as he came hard around Scott's twin knots, cunt gripping and squeezing down so hard it almost hurt.

His knots squelched deeper, forcing his second pair of knots tight together — two huge, rubbery mounds of flesh that looked nothing like anything, like abstract mounds and swells of purple flesh — against the gaped, ruined arch of Theo's fat cunt. His cocks twisted against each other as they stabbed deeper into Theo's depths. Scott groaned, dizzily aware of Theo's body convulsing around him, of his cocktips stabbing against the stiff, rubbery donut of Theo's cervix. His cocktips strained, at full extension, taut and shuddering as they spewed out a filmy mess of — cum? pre? It was impossible for Scott to tell, not with his freshly-altered anatomy. Thick slime gushed from his cocks, splattering against Theo's cervix, and there was some brutal, hungry part of him that demanded he fully seat Theo on his cocks, plunging his cocktips directly into his womb to breed him fully. Scott growled, a creature entirely of instinct, and yanked Theo deeper, arching up.

Theo rocked against his knots, agonizingly aware of the slide of skin on skin, of the way Theo's cunt slopped open an iota further, shakily sucking on his first knot, letting it socket solidly between his pulsing walls. It was impossible— a single one of his knots was a fist-sized lump, and Theo's stomach was warped and bulging from both of them shoved inside. His larger knots were... impossible, immense rubbery things less like a knot and more like a haphazard lump of mutant flesh, pulsing and shuddering, rubbery and dense, something that Scott couldn't fit both hands around even if he squeezed hard. And he had _two_ of them, so huge they spread Theo's thighs around them, scraping across his inner thighs, fighting over which one got to seat inside him first. After the first — Scott's entire body shuddered at the thought: Theo's cunt utterly ruined, gaped and slack after the first knot punched inside him, letting him easily pull Theo down on the other. Even with just his knots inside him Theo would look pregnant, hugely swollen from taking his Alpha's cocks, and when he came — There was a dizzying flash of fantasy, Theo grossly swollen, pregnant belly drooping down to the ground as Scott bred him over and over, both cocks punching into his well-trained cunt effortlessly. Scott howled, clawed fingers digging into Theo's fat lips, physically yanking him wider as he forced him down onto his giant, brutal knot. The pressure was impossible, his second knots far too huge to fit into anything, and yet somehow Theo's cunt gulped and gulped, spasming around the gigantic pressure — a fraction deeper, a fraction more, bodies straining against each other — until with a gurgling _squelch_ Scott's third knot slammed into him, breaching the gates of his cunt and settling, impossibly, between Theo's hips.

Theo _keened_ , entire body convulsing, his cervix flowering open to let his deeper cock shove inside, and Scott scraped his hands down Theo's belly — lumpy and lopsided from the pulsing mounds of Scott's knots — and then shoved his final knot inside him: that easy after all, after everything else. Theo's broken cunt warped, swallowing up his last knot, letting his fat cunt slurp down until it was kissing Scott's warped sheath.

Scott's eyes rolled back into his head, bright flashes going off in the corners of his vision as his cocktips strained against Theo's unfurling cervix, thin tips writhing around inside his womb. Scott howled, knots bulging hard — only swelling minutely larger, but growing harder, denser, as they lost their rubbery texture and became rock hard, sealing themselves solidly inside Theo's body. His cocks started pumping, flooding Theo's womb with his grimy, altered cum. Theo came again, cunt clamping down around Scott's fat knots, whining and sobbing as Scott filled him up. They could hear each pulse: a wet, sloppy _crack_ resonating from within Theo's body, each pulse of altered cum slapping hard against the walls of Theo's womb.

"There, uh," Theo said, breathless and flushed, his stomach and thighs drenched in their mingled issue, his abs clenching and flexing against the new pressure of Scott's load pumping inside him, belly already swollen and heavy. "There, uh, might be a few more changes—" he said, just as Scott felt something new flex inside him. 

_Not another cock_ , Scott found himself thinking, dazed. He couldn't manage a third. He let out a snarl, more animal than human, as something lurched behind his prostate, adding some new thing — dense, clotted, rubbery — to the mutant brew he was breeding into Theo's womb. His balls ached, tingling as they grew. It was like he was shifting: a sudden change, body shape changing, only here it was just more and more, balls growing fast to match the impossible bulk of his cocks; internal passages squirming inside him like snakes as they branched and hooked together, knitting a new structure inside him.

Heavy, rubbery spheres lurched up his twinned cocks, catching first on Theo's straining cunt and then again as they pushed through his shuddering cervix, before churning around in the sloppy swill flooding Theo's womb more and more. Eggs, Scott realized. Theo's gut swelled, belly sloshing from the sheer volume of Alpha cum — and eggs — spilling into him. Theo's muscled stomach bloated out enormously, letting the lumpy, squirming mess of Scott's cocks slowly soften and even out as his womb bloated more and more, rounding him out into a pregnant swell. Scot whined, lapping across Theo's sweaty flesh, the tang of his heat across his tongue sending lightning-bolts of sensation to his cock, pumping out thicker, heavier bursts of sludgy cum, more and more clusters of fat eggs spraying into Theo's womb.

Scott pulled Theo close, his freshly-pregnant belly digging into his stomach, heavy and sluggishly gurgling. More eggs stirred inside him, slipping down into his cocks. Yeah, Theo was gonna be a good host for all his— his _offspring_ , Scott thought, dazedly, more and more eggs spilling out from inside him. He was gonna make sure to breed Theo good. Theo's weight on top of him grew and grew, belly shredding apart into raw, brilliantly-red stretch marks as he ballooned out, werewolf healing the only thing keeping him from actually tearing apart. His womb was a slimy ocean, eggs drifting around in clusters through the churned-up murk, and still Scott kept humping into him, his impossibly-transformed Alpha cocks unflagging. Theo was so tight around his cocks, the pulsing tunnel of his cunt spasming hard against his giant lengths, and the added weight of his womb — the weight of their _brood_ — just made Scott cum harder, longer, staying knotted for far, far longer than he'd ever done before.

Theo was a mess, beyond pregnant, belly folded over itself in a shredded mess of constantly-healing stretch marks, by the time Scott felt himself empty: balls drained, strange new egg-chamber hollowed out, squashed flat and just pumping thick sludge into Theo's womb. His knots softened, the flush of blood returning to the rest of his body a dizzying, full-body wash of heat. His cocks sealed Theo's cervix: the thick, silty ooze pumping from his empty brooding pouch splattered all across his cervix, inside and out, flooding the narrow bottleneck of his opening, and as Scott's spent cocks finally slurped free from his fucked-out womb they sealed it in place, thick ooze hardening into a stiff, rubbery plug as big as a fist, keeping Theo's cervix wedged open around it, sealed up tight. Theo sobbed, shaky little moans as Scott's knots burst free from his wrecked cunt one after the other, cocks squirming free in a slick pour of backed-up slime.

Theo's cunt was a mess: inner lips, outer lips, both bruised into stiff, fingers-thick wedges of raw flesh, with the sheer bulk of his knots leaving rubbery imprints on his flesh. His opening was stretched and slack, oozing slime, and Scott only had to peel his worn flesh off itself to see all the way to his cervix: a glossy donut of glistening purple flesh, now looking glazed and dripping with the greyish ooze Scott had plugged him up with. Dense clots of ooze speckled his inner walls, glued in place, and Scott slipped his hand inside him — easy, effortlessly easy after he'd taken the so-much-larger bulk of his cocks — and ran his fingers across Theo's inner walls, thumb catching on the fat knobs of tarry slime and slowly, gingerly peeling them free. Theo sobbed, cunt clenching around Scott's forearm, an agonizing orgasm milked out of him by the casual fisting. Scott looked down at Theo: well-bred, gigantically pregnant, cunt limply pulsing around his forearm, arm almost elbow deep inside him. His cocks shuddered, softening lengths twitching back to life, and wetly slithered across Theo's dripping hip. Maybe it was too soon to breed him again. Tomorrow, maybe.


End file.
